Boy Meets Girl
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: AU! Mitchie never went to camp Rock. She never met Connect 3. She is just an ordinary girl that can sing. Until that night that stupid night before her birthday. She should have never gone out. Shane never went to camp rock. He never should've gone out.
1. Tralier

**A/N: Just a fun fan fiction. 'Cause all my others are way too serious. But this isn't a fluff fic…. Yet.**

**Disclaimer: Never Meant To Cry Doesn't Own the Rights To ****Camp****Rock**** or any Disney channel star, song or any material references. **

* * *

Full Summary:

AU! Mitchie never went to camp Rock. She never met Connect 3 or Shane Gray. She is just an ordinary girl that can sing. Until that night… that stupid night before her birthday. She should have never gone out.

Shane is still a jerk; he never went to Camp Rock. Yeah, deep down he did want to go back. But he knew he couldn't. Until that night… that stupid night before his birthday. He should have never gone out.

* * *

**It was just another rainy night to most people**

*People running around in the rain.*

**Mitchie Torres never thought she would get struck**

*Mitchie getting struck by lighting.*

**But neither did Shane Gray.**

*Shane getting struck by lighting*

**And when they wake up on their birthday they find**

"I'm a dude."

"I'm a girl."

**Doing things they never thought they'd have to do**

"Come on Shane, it's just a kiss on the check."

"Mitchie you act like you've never waxed your legs."

**They find out that they might just be going crazy**

_What! You can't go out there and sing Torres,_

_Shut Up Gray!_

_I didn't say anything._

**And they might just have to go back to high school to fix some things**

"What the fuck is this?"

"What the hell is happening?"

**When Boy Meets Girl.**

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?? Random? The first chapter will be up in a couple of hours.**

**Oh and for my regular readers guess what?!**

**My computer got spyware and well... spyware equals deleting everything on my computer.**

**It'll be a while before my other fan fictions are updated cause they got deleted.**

**Love**

**NMTC**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry parents made me go to bed early last night. But here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Never Meant To Cry Doesn't Own the Rights To CampRock or any Disney channel star, song or any material references. **

* * *

Full Summary:

AU! Mitchie never went to camp Rock. She never met Connect 3 or Shane Gray. She is just an ordinary girl that can sing. Until that night… that stupid night before her birthday. She should have never gone out.

Shane is still a jerk; he never went to Camp Rock. Yeah, deep down he did want to go back. But he knew he couldn't. Until that night… that stupid night before his birthday. He should have never gone out.

* * *

Mitchie Torres walked alone in the rain the night of 19th of August. She was tired and on her way home from a late shift at Barney's Burgers. She was upset the fact no one had even cared that her eighteenth birthday was tomorrow.

She didn't have a raincoat and being in skinny jeans and a white top was not helping her get home… safely. She didn't like the fact it was nearly midnight and that she was born on August 20 at 12:15am.

And it was a tradition that the birthday 'person' was awake at the time there were born and with their family celebrating. Since it was nearly a half an hour walk home and in was in fact five to mid night. But she was going to keep a steady pace until 12:14am then she would stop and wish herself a happy birthday.

Shane Gray was tired, annoyed and cold. He was walking in the rain trying to get to his brothers place in time for his party celebrating his eighteenth birthday which would be in…. he checked his watch five minutes. He was born August 20 at 12:15am.

He kept a steady pace his brothers place approximately fifteen minutes away. His family always stayed up for the birthday "person's" birthday. But as a prank Nate his younger brother had taken the limo with Jason his older brother without him.

So he was left there to walk… in the rain and black skinny jeans with only a loose white t-shirt on. The worst part his hair had gone curly. He hated it curly and found it so annoying.

Shane looked down at his watch. He sighed as he stopped at a corner.

Mitchie sighed as she stopped at a corner the rain pouring harder now.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…."

**FLASH!**

Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray both ended up on the ground being struck by lighting. The rain pound harder and harder until Mitchie Torres shot up right.

She looked down at herself and gasped… she was wearing the same thing as before but… in men's clothes. "I'm a dude." She muttered running a hand through her now raven curls.

Shane Gray shot up right looking down at his chest to find two things that he didn't think would be there. Breasts. "I'm a girl?" He asked himself looked down before running his hands through his now long straight hair. "Success… straight hair!" He exclaimed getting a few odd looks.

_Och… do you mind not thinking so loud. _A voice rang through Shane's head. It was a female voice.

**Boy-Meets-Girl**

_Shane keep cool, it's not like you've just turned into a female as you turn eighteen and are no longer famous with no idea if you can sing, where you are, or even who you are. Okay, Shane it is EXCATLY like that. _I thought as I walked along the rain soaked street. It's finally stopped raining. I looked down at my chest before smirking and seeing a black lace bra.

_Hey! Do you mind not being perverted?! Can you just be focused on… hang on… who are you? _The voice ran through my head. What is that voice? So confusing. _I'm Shane Gray… and whose body am I in? _

_AHHHHHH!!!!!! _The voice screamed causing him to pull his hands to his ears trying to block out the noise. _I take it who ever you are you're a fan. _Just great… all I needed was a fan girl in my head.

_Hey! I had my fan girl moment. I'm done now. By the way the name is Mitchie Torres_

_. _Great… a preppy girl in my head.

_Hang on… if your in my body, I'm in yours and that means. Oh shit. Listen Shane today is your eighteenth birthday… you're late. Go to __11 Poppy Avenue__. _

Wow, same town as where my body. _Oh, you're turning eighteen too. Just like five minutes ago and you need to go to…12 poppy avenue. Your supposed to be surprised when you find out there's a surprise party for you. _

Oh, no way… she lives across the road from me? Great… a new stalker.

_Shut up… I'm not going to stalk you. Oh and by the way you have to go out tonight with a guy that your best friend Caitlyn Marie Gellar is setting up for you. Your favorite color is blue and you hate your straight hair._

What? Hate straight hair… oh no way. _Yeah well, your being set up on a date also by your band mates/brothers/best friends._

_AHH!!! Nathaniel Dave Gray is setting me up on a date._

_Yeah, Yeah. Your favorite color is… blue and you love your hair straight. _

_Okay whatever, I'm heading to your place now._

I sighed before walking along the road it was close to the house I'm supposed to be staying in. Click, Clack, Click, and Clack.

**Oh, When Boy Meets Girl.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… short chapter but I just wanted this to be an introduction 'cause the next chapter will be longer. With more goodies. Click that green button to make me happy.**

**Love**

**NMTC (Beck)**


End file.
